Mine
by TwincestRulesTheWorld
Summary: TRADUCTION Oui, parce le voir avec elle est douloureux, ça blesse tellement, mais tu es un bon acteur et tu sais le dissimuler… Fred x George Weasley lemon


Disclamer : nya nya nya JK Rowling nya nya nya, vous avez l'habitude.

L'histoire appartient à son auteur, j'ai nommé Maka! Nous ne sommes que d'humbles traducteurs (avec l'accord de l'auteur, obviously). Et franchement, si on gagnait de l'argent avec ça, ça ferait longtemps qu'on aurait dépassé la centaine de fic traduites. Mais au vu du nombre de traduction, vous pouvez en déduire que ce n'est pas le cas.

Attention, cette histoire parle de twincest, c'est à dire de relation autre que fraternelle entre deux jumeaux. Si vous êtes homophobe ou que cela vous dégoute, ne lisez pas! De plus le rating M est mérité : yaoi explicite.

Auteur: Limonchello

Pairing: Fred Weasley x George Weasley

Série/manga/anime: Harry Potter

Mine

_Ses yeux_

_Son seul regard est capable de te geler sur place durant ces moments._

Ou plutôt de te faire bruler en enfer. Tu entrebâilles les yeux sans pouvoir le faire arrêter de te regarder, tu trembles, un puissant frisson inonde ton corps entier et cela te fait paraître faible devant lui, mais peu importe car il t'a déjà vu sous tous les aspects possibles, et tu ne ressens pas la moindre honte alors que sa langue parcoure des zones trop personnelles.

_Tu gémis._

Tu ne peux l'éviter et un honteux gémissement nait de ta gorge, le regard de l'autre revient se poser sur toi et tu halètes son nom, emmêlant tes doigts dans ses cheveux oranges, identiques aux tiens mais plus soyeux, cela le fait accélérer et tu ne fais rien de plus que de tirer ces cheveux loin de toi, non, c'était trop.

**- Arrête…** Tu dis la voix hésitante, l'autre semble refuser mais il finit par t'obéir.

Il te regarde, de ce regard une fois de plus chargé de luxure, un de ceux qui vous marque d'une manière démesurée. Tu l'attrapes, tu en as besoin, avec les lèvres entrouvertes et rougies de morsures, pour contenir tes gémissements, tu dois te rappeler où vous êtes : une salle de classe où il était puni. C'est de l'inceste, de l'inceste le plus obscène et répugnant mais de celui qui te fait perdre la tête, plus que ça, de celui que tu aimes.

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de signes : tu as bougé tes hanches pour te coller à lui, le poussant un peu plus contre toi, emmêlant tes jambes à ses hanches, tes bras possessifs autour de son cou. Il est tiens, de manière alambiquée, fascinante, ton frère, ton jumeau, ton amant…

**- Fred…** Tu murmures, perdu dans la folie, les mains de l'autre parcourant ton torse, passant sur ta taille et tes hanches avant de t'attraper avec force, il te fait frissonner, tu trembles une fois de plus comme un gosse vierge, tu te détestes pour ça mais tu ne peux l'empêcher, tout comme tu ne peux éviter de lâcher un gémissement douloureux à la première pénétration, tes dents se refermant sur ses clavicules, tes ongles déchirant sa peau, ton corps se tendant et tes yeux s'ouvrant mais tu bouges les hanches, tu veux plus, tu veux qu'il se déhanche.

_Des coups_

Des coups frénétiques, le pupitre bouge sous vos corps mais cela ne t'importe pas, tu t'arques, te mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire un scandale, les gémissements de ton frère claquant dans ton oreille. Tu le cherches, et tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant que tes lèvres attrapent les siennes, celles que tu as vus tant de fois se faire prendre par Angélina…

Angélina, cette fille qui croit être maîtresse et reine de ce corps qui est une partie de toi, tu ne le permettras pas, en tout cas pas dans ces moments où tu jubiles dans l'acte pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait si elle vous surprenait dans un tel moment, peut être peut-elle proclamer être la copine de ton frère, mais tu as avec lui quelque chose de plus spécial, une connexion qu'elle ne pourra jamais rêver.

**- P-Plus… **Tu susurres à son oreille, prisonnier dans le plaisir

**- Que ça fasse mal…**

Oui, parce le voir avec elle est douloureux, ça blesse tellement, mais tu es un bon acteur et tu sais le dissimuler…

Sauf que dans ces moments là, la mascarade disparaît. Les coups se font brusques, aussi douloureux que bons et tu t'agrippes à lui désespérément, venant entre vos deux corps, mais cela n'empêche pas les coups de continuer aussi fort qu'avant. Alors que tu apprécies l'orgasme, tu lui mords le lobe de l'oreille en mouvant les hanches, encore pris dans les sensations.

**- Fred… Je t'aime…** Tu le dis, sans le réaliser, tu le dis quelques secondes avant que l'autre ne vienne en toi poussant un soupir de plaisir et une fois de plus tu trembles sous lui.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime…** Susurre-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu souris en te penchant sur son épaule.

C'est tout ce que tu as besoin…

Et Angelina peut bien aller au diable.

Fred est tiens.


End file.
